His Butler, Masturbation
by Danielle072297
Summary: Ciel discovers the wonders of masturbation. slight sebaciel..
1. Chapter 1

It was a night like any other. The tall butler, clad in black, bathed his young master, dressed him in his sleepwear and said good night. Leaving our young master alone with his thoughts. Tucked into bed like a child. His eyepatch on the table beside his bed, his mismatched eyes gazing out the window at the moon, one eye a dark blue and the other a glowing purple with a symbol in it. His blueish black hair fanned out on his pillow, like a dark halo surrounding his head. He closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.

-0

_"For today's dessert, we have a vanilla cake with vanilla icing and strawberries on top, enjoy my lord," Sebastian said, placing a plate with a slice of cake on the desk in the earl's study, in front of Ciel. Ciel held his newspaper with one hand and absentmindedly started to eat the cake. "Thank you Sebastian" _

_The butler chuckled lightly and walked around the desk, standing beside his little master. He gently took Ciel's chin and tilted it towards himself, "Se-Sebastian-!" Sebastian leaned his face down towards Ciel's flustered one, "you have icing on your lip bocchan." He said before slowly sliding his tongue along the young master's lip, licking off the icing. _

_Ciel shivered before Sebastian pressed his lips to Ciel's. _

-0

Ciel awoke in his bed, wide eyed, panting and with a slight ache between his legs. _'What kind of bloody dream was that?'_ He thought, he reached up and touched his lips, his face flushed red. _'Sebastian would never do that! It's revolting!'_ He assured himself. Ciel laid back down in his bed, ignoring the ache between his legs.

He reached down and slowly gave the aching area a small squeeze, letting out a whimper as he did so. He kicked the blankets off and lifted his gown. His cock was hard and erect, the head was dripping precum. Slightly confused on why his penis was hard, Ciel reached down and wrapped his hand around the swollen shaft, a hiss escaping him as he touched the tender flesh.

He could feel himself throbbing in his hand. Ciel wanted the ache to go away but he wasn't sure how to. Touching it caused a pleasant feeling to course through him, so he figured that would cause the ache to go away. He gave himself another squeeze before a experimental pump, he let out a moan and continued pumping his erection. Moans and gasps were escaping the young master's mouth, he balled his other hand into a fist and bit down on it, in an attempt to quiet himself. He rocked his hips up, moving his hand faster as he did so.

Ciel had never felt anything so pleasurable before. He felt a warmth in his stomach as he pumped himself, it felt like the warmth was spreading and becoming hotter, the faster he moved his hand up and down. With a startled cry, Ciel came onto his hand, stomach and gown. He laid there panting loudly, erection still in his hand.

-0

Elsewhere in the Phantomhive manor. Sebastian was well aware of what his young master was doing. He could hear his attempts at quieting himself along with feeling the strong amount of pleasure coming from his contract symbol on his hands. _'It would seem the young master has discovered masterbation.'_ The demon chuckled, he could tell the next while would be very interesting.

-0

** Le author's note~ Helllooo! I wrote this on my phone so i'm sorry if there's any spelling errors or any of that shit xD this was my first ever attempt at writing a uh, I guess, a masterbation scene.? I'M SORRY IF YOU HATED IT. I JUST HAD THIS IDEA IN MY HEAD AS I WAS NOT BEING AT SCHOOL AND I WANTED TO SHARE IT WITH YOU PEOPLE! so you should leave me a review and tells me your thoughts :3 and you should follow and favorite this story! Because I don't know if I'll do another chapter or not so if you follow it you'll know if I do ! ~ Dani-sama**


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian had found the idea of his young master, holding onto his own erection and bringing himself to completion, well, he found it rather amusing. He imagined Ciel's face would be flushed slightly pink as he was doing the act, he wondered what Ciel would do afterwards, the butler doubted his little master would regret it, as it was in his nature to be stubborn and not regret his own actions. Sebastian chuckled, 'perhaps he will be embarrassed when i go to wake him.'

With that thought, Sebastian pulled his pocket watch out of his jacket, checking the time before returning the watch to his pocket, it was almost time for him to wake the young master.

-0

The curtains were opened, sunlight filling the room. "It is time to wake up young master," Sebastian spoke, leaning down over the sleeping boy. The boy did not move or react to the voice of his butler, his dark locks of hair were fanned out on his pillow, his face was peaceful looking and he was curled in a slight ball on his side. He looked rather adorable. The butler let out a small sigh at the lack of reaction from his master before a smirk came to his face, he leaned down closer to his master's face, his mouth hovering over Ciel's ear, "Young master?" he said softly.

Ciel stirred and let out a groan, but still did not wake. Sebastian figured it was from his _activities _the night before. The smirking demon cupped Ciel's face with a gloved hand, he tried one last time to wake him, giving his head a small shake as he did. The young teen slowly opened his mismatched eyes, he was a bit disoriented, as one is when they first wake up. Sebastian quickly pressed his lips to Ciel's, the boy, who had the demon's lips pressed to his own, was now wide awake, but just as quickly as he felt the slight pressure against his lips from his butler, it was gone.

Sebastian stood beside his master's bed, smirking down at him, "Now that you are awake young master, would you like to have a cup of tea?"

Ciel was shocked, he wasn't sure if he had imagined it or not and he was certainly not going to ask, he just nodded his head and moved to sit up. There was absolutely no way Sebastian had kissed him. His lips felt like they were on fire but that did not mean anything, his stomach felt like it had flipped, and had a warm feeling, not as if he had to go to the bathroom but just like.. Ciel's eyes widened when he realized he was growing hard from the thought that Sebastian's lips had been on his, and that his cock was now throbbing.

Sebastian handed Ciel his cup of Earl's Grey tea, which Ciel drank absentmindedly, taking little sips. Ciel didn't want Sebastian to realize his _problem_, but his butler was the one who dressed him every day, it would be odd to suddenly demand that he dress himself while they both knew Ciel wasn't capable of it. He also couldn't just not just dressed. This was a real issue and he wasn't sure how he would handle it.

"Preoccupied young master?" his butler teased.

"Why would you think that?" Ciel questioned, looking up at Sebastian. The man looked back at him, that knowing smirk still on his face.

"You've been staring at an empty tea cup for the past five minutes."

Ciel looked down at his tea cup and noticed it was indeed empty, he scoffed and handed the tea cup to his butler, "I was just lost in my thoughts i suppose." he moved to the edge of his bed, tossing the covers off of him as he did.

Sebastian leaned down and started undoing the buttons to his little lord's night shirt, starting at the top and working his way down. Ciel was rather hard at this point, with each button his butler undid, the warmth in his stomach grew and his member throbbed, his cheeks became tinted pink as his stiff member was exposed to the cold air and Sebastian's crimson eyes.

-0

**_Le Author's Note~ and i'm just going to be a bitch and stop here! muahaha! ...not that anyone cares. xD i hadn't actually planned on doing another chapter for His Butler, Masturbation. but. i got a review. and because of promocat__ I wrote another chapter! :o but i left it on a cliff hanger because i am so mean and evil. muahahhahaa! _**

**_so leave me reviews and follow and favorite this story so you know if i updated~! _**

**_Bai for now! ~Dani-sama_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Enjoy~!**_

_**Also, please leave me a review and follow and favorite too!**_

_..._

_Sebastian leaned down and started undoing the buttons to his little lord's night shirt, starting at the top and working his way down. Ciel was rather hard at this point, with each button his butler undid, the warmth in his stomach grew and his member throbbed, his cheeks became tinted pink as his stiff member was exposed to the cold air and Sebastian's crimson eyes._

_-0_

It felt incredibly hot in the room. Ciel would not deny that he felt uncomfortable with his butler's eyes on his member, it was rather awkward that as soon as his length was exposed, Sebastian had stopped undressing him. The demon was studying it, Ciel could tell, the way his eyes seemed to light up at the sight before him, the way his mouth formed a smirk before looking up at his master, causing his master to look away, the rosy pink of a blush remaining on his cheeks.

Ciel was silently hoping that his butler would not say anything about the problem between his legs, but his hopes were ruined when the demon before him opened his mouth, "What ever could this be my lord?" his tone was sarcastic but playful, he poked the hardened member quickly, teasing his master. The pink on Ciel's cheeks quickly became a dark red, his mouth parted slightly and let out a small breath when Sebastian poked him, "What do you think it is Sebastian? surely just because you're a demon, you should not be as idiotic as to not even be aware of the changes that happen to humans throughout their lives."

The blueish black haired teen desperately wanted to cover himself, he wanted to ignore it and wait for it to go away, but he was not willing to show weakness in front of the demon, "Considering human souls are your food, you should know this," he continued, looking at his butler. Sebastian chuckled, his eyes going back down to Ciel's member, "Indeed, I am aware of the changes you will be going through, I am also aware of ways to get rid of your..." his eyes flickering back up to meet Ciel's, "_problem_."

Without waiting for a smart remark from his master, Sebastian bit on the tip of his gloved finger, pulling off his glove swiftly, causing Ciel to widen his eyes as he reached towards Ciel's member, pressing the tip of his finger against the slit, he rubbed on the slit slowly before leaning forward and whispering to his master, "Would you like for me to take care of your 'problem' young master?"

Ciel bit on the inside of his cheek, his mind was racing, the sensation of someone else touching him _there, _resulted in a more pleasurable feeling then when he had first touched himself, and Sebastian was only moving his finger back and forth on the tip. Ciel's body felt feverish all over and he couldn't think straight, his mind was being clouded by lust and he deeply wanted to just give in, to allow himself to feel this new emotion. Sebastian could see the conflict in his master's eyes, he honestly had been expecting for Ciel to slap him when he had brought up the fact that he was hard, he also had expected that Ciel would push him away before Sebastian could even touch his member, but his little master had surprised him.

"D-don't be ridiculous Sebastian, why on earth would i want for you to do something so revolting?" even though Ciel claimed for it to be revolting, he still did not remove his butler's finger from his member, allowing him to play with the precum that was leaking out of the tip. Sebastian smirked, removing the finger from the tip, "I do not know my lord," he licked the precum off of his finger, his eyes that were pools of blood red gazed into mismatched ones, one eye a deep ocean blue and the other a glowing purple with a pentagram on it.

The little lord watched Sebastian lick the finger that had been momentarily touching his member, he shivered. Sebastian moved his hand back down to Ciel's crotch, wrapping slender fingers around the erection and giving it a small squeeze. Ciel's eyes shut and a gasp left his parted lips, bringing a hand up to his mouth, he balled it up into a fist and pressed against his lips before he could let any other sounds out.

The slender fingers that were wrapped around Ciel's aching member started to pump the length. Ciel arched his back, thrusting his hips once, the fist he held against his mouth muffling the moans that escaped him. His eyes opened and he looked down at his butler, the hand on his member was going slow, spreading precum all over his length, and those crimson eyes were watching him, watching how Ciel tried not to react to the pleasure he felt, how he was attempting to muffle the beautiful sounds he was making. His face and chest were flushed pink, he was breathing deeply through his nose, and that ocean blue eye was expressing his pleasure, his chest was rising and falling with each breath he took.

Sebastian could feel himself harden slightly at the sight of Ciel, at this moment he looked simply delicious.

-0

**_Le Author's Note!_**

**_well? what do you think? xD i feel like this chapter is really dragged out and i made it a lot longer then necessary, I DUNNO, is this worse of a cliff hanger than last chapter? quite possibly. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and i really enjoy writing this, so if any of you guys care, i'll probably continue to post chapters. Cx I don't know if i should change my writing style or not. i like my writing style but i feel like when i write scenes i drag it out and make them as long as possible... and i really try not to be repetitive. if anyone finds any typos in my story or a sentence that's worded oddly PLEASE TELL ME! i don't have a beta and i don't exactly reread it.. _**

**_I'M SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY ALSO! i had planned to write all the sexualness in one chapter, but then this reached 900 words and i was like. ok this is gonna have to be split up .. SO IM SORRY! ~Dani-sama _**


End file.
